Network architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Techniques have been developed to accommodate a diverse group of devices operating within these networking architectures. Some of these techniques relate to issues associated with device configuration.
Device configuration involves designating values for configuration parameters of a device to allow the device to establish and maintain communication. As an example, an endpoint may be configured to communicate with a network. Known techniques for configuring devices such as endpoints, however, are not satisfactory for certain types of endpoints. It is generally desirable to have satisfactory techniques for configuring these certain types of endpoints.